dorafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of the Big Red Chicken
The Legend of the Big Red Chicken is the first ever episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 1. *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Señor Tucán *Big Red Chicken *Benny (listed in credits) *Tico (listed in credits) *Isa (listed in credits) Dora and Boots set out in search of the "Big Red Chicken" after reading a story about him to find out if he is real. The series premiere opens with Dora introducing herself to the viewer, then she asks the viewer what their name is and how old they are. Then Dora says their age is big and asks "guess what" to them, and then she said that it is storytime, Dora and Boots settle down and read a picture book. First, they had to get it out from Backpack. Backpack explained that the kind of book Dora and Boots wanted to read was a big red book. A blue cursor hovers around different books of different colors and sizes while Backpack asks “Is this a red book?”. It finds a small red book and a big red book. After finding the big red book, Dora can now read it to Boots. Dora opens the book, titled "The Legend of the Big Red Chicken." Dora starts reading. The story started with a little red chicken who lived on the big red hill. The little red chicken was very little, so little that he could not run as fast as his friends and had to watch out or could get stepped on, which leads him to not like his own size. When night fell, the little red chicken saw a group of stars shaped like a big chicken, wishing that he wanted to be big. When he woke up, he had grown to be a big chicken who was as big as a house. Big Red Chicken did his own chicken dance by flapping its arms and stamping his feet. Boots tells Dora that he wants to find the big red chicken, but Dora is convinced that the story is just a story and is not real. They then set out in search of the Big Red Hill so that Boots can see the Big Red Chicken. Boots wondered where the big red chicken was. Dora reminds Boots that they can find him on the big red hill. Dora and Boots had to check Map for directions on how to get to the big red hill. The map tells them that they had to go across the puzzle bridge, through the gate to get to the big red hill to find the big red chicken. Dora and Boots got going and then Boots scampers up a tree and gets out a banana for himself and one for Dora. After that, they heard Swiper. Dora does not want Swiper to swipe their bananas. They keep a sharp lookout. Dora and Boots find Swiper and said "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times. Swiper snaps his fingers, says “Oh Man”, and runs away. After their banana snack, they threw the peels away in the waste bin. They got going until they reached to the puzzle bridge. They were about to go across when they saw some pieces missing. The missing pieces for the puzzle bridge were down in the water. Suddenly, they see a bird. Dora tells the viewer that his name was Señor Tucán. Boots tries to ask in English but did not understand. Dora explained to Boots that Señor Tucán speaks Spanish. Dora asks in Spanish and Señor Tucán replies "Sí" for yes. Dora teaches the viewer 2 Spanish words that will help them fix the puzzle bridge. The Spanish words were "Grande" for big and "Pequeño" for little. The viewer tells Señor Tucán "Grande" for the first hole, "Pequeño" for the second hole and "Grande" for the third hole. After fixing the bridge, Dora and Boots slowly go across and thanked Señor Tucán for fixing the puzzle bridge for them. They then said goodbye to Señor Tucán. Dora and Boots continue down the winding path until they reached a gate. Boots tried to open the gate but it was locked. Dora and Boots stopped and had a thought. The gate was locked and wondered "what do we use to open a lock?" and Boots had the answer which was a key. Suddenly, there was a key hanging on a hook. Dora picks it up. Dora counts out the points on the lock and it had 4 points. She then counted the points on the key and there was four. Boots wanted to try opening the lock. It was heavy but managed to get the key into the lock. They were about to open the lock on the gate when Swiper comes back for some vengeance, sneaks up behind Dora and Boots and swipes the key. He then hides it in the pile of keys and runs away. Dora told Boots not to worry and are determined to find the key. All they knew is it was big and had 4 points. Dora and Boots decided to count the points on the keys to find the right one. After multiple attempts, they finally find a key that had four points. They put the key into the lock. Boots struggles with the key but then it starts turning around slowly. After the key turned around in a complete circle, the lock opened and then Dora and Boots go through the gate. Dora and Boots were getting closer to figuring out if the Big Red Chicken was still at the big red hill. Dora and Boots held hands and started walking up the hill saying "I hope he's there" many times. The viewer joins in. After Dora and Boots got to the top, they did not see him. Dora had an idea, the big red chicken loves the chicken dance. Boots joins in and together they start the chicken dance by flapping their arms. Dora encouraged the viewer to join in by standing up for the next part. Now, they had to stamp their feet and flap their arms at the same time. Then, they said "cluck-cluck-cluck". But as they were still doing the chicken dance the big red hill moves. Dora and Boots realized the big red hill was really the big red chicken. They soon realize that it is not just a story, but that the Big Red Chicken does indeed exist. Dora and Boots introduced themselves to Big Red Chicken. Boots remembered that he saw the big red chicken in the book. Boots asks about their favorite part and Dora asks about their favorite part. Dora says "Thanks for helping." as the episode ends. *Dora The Explorer Theme Song *Backpack, Backpack *I'm The Map *Travel Song *Swiper, no swiping! *We Did It! #Puzzle Bridge #Gate #Big Red Hill *This is the first episode in which Dora and Boots don't clap when they ask "Where are we going?" during the Travel Song until Season 2, and to just say the place right away after that question. *This is the only episode where the show does not use the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions Logo. *Benny, Isa, and Tico appeared in the "Dora The Explorer Theme Song". *This is the 1st episode of the show. *This is Dora, Boots, Backpack, Map, Swiper, Fiesta Trio, Señor Tucán, and Big Red Chicken's debut. *This is the first time the show uses the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions Logo. *This is the first episode for the end credits to have a different font style: Comic Sans MS. *The voices of Benny, Tico, and Isa appeared in the end credits, but Benny, Tico, and Isa don't appear in this episode. *This is the first to be broadcast in 4:3 standard definition. *Even though Benny appeared at the end of the show's credits, he will later appear on the next episode "Hic-Boom-Ohhh!". *This is the first episode where Boots tried pulling a locked gate or door, which becomes a running gag throughout the series. *This is the first episode to find Benny. *This is the first episode to have a Character Find. *This is the first episode where the theme music plays before the closing credits start. *This episode doesn't air on television anymore. Instead, it is on YouTube, Amazon Prime, and Hulu. http://youtube.com/watch?v=FalI6jKALvE *When the 3 square pictures appear in front of Dora, the blue cursor does not click on the first square to the first place Dora and Boots are going, Dora instead explains to the viewer where to go first. *After Dora and Boots sing We Did It! at the end of the episode, the blue cursor does not click on Dora at the end, it instead clicks on Boots' hand. *This is the first episode Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song 3 times and say the places they're going in warp speed instead of normal speed. *Dora doesn't say "We couldn't have done it without you.", she instead says "We couldn't have made it without you." *When Dora and Boots arrive at the bridge, Boots tries asking Señor Tucán to fix the bridge in English and he says "que" which is a question in Spanish because Dora tells Boots that he talks Spanish, "que" might be the Spanish word for "what", Dora couldn't tell Boots that "que" means "what" in Spanish because it's kind of rude. * On streaming providers, such as Amazon or iTunes, this episode is titled as "The Big Red Chicken". * After finding the big red book in Backpack, instead of the object in question flying away to Dora, it goes inside Backpack with the other objects. After the Backpack segment, it's only then thrown outside to Dora. *When Dora and Boots are stopping Swiper, the bush on the bottom left side is gone. *Although the book that Dora reads to Boots is a Spanish book, she reads it to him in English. The actual Spanish words in the book can be heard in the Spanish version of Dora the Explorer. *When Dora and Boots prevent Swiper from swiping the key, Dora's audio is misplaced and her mouth is frozen. Benny the Bull Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes written by Eric Weiner Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes that Benny, Tico, and Isa are absent Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken Category:Episodes that Benny, Tico, and Isa are listed in the credits Category:Episodes about Bananas Category:Episodes about Bridges Category:Episodes about Gates Category:Episodes about Keys Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Isa